


Plany

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient History, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Założyciele planują, jakby tu podzielić uczniów, których im ciągle przybywa... W międzyczasie Salazar ma inne zajęcie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plany

Założyciele siedzieli w komnatach Godryka, wymyślając nowy plan zajęć. W tym roku liczba ich uczniów wzrosła niemal dwukrotnie, więc trzeba było dostosować program tak, żeby wszystkim odpowiadało. Wcześniej padła propozycja, żeby porobić grupy, które będą zbliżone do siebie wiekowo i takim trybem ich nauczać, jednak Salazar natychmiast ją obalił twierdząc, że wiek w stosunku do siły magicznej nie ma znaczenia. Teraz więc spędzali czwartą już godzinę na dyskusjach. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się teraz i tak tylko troje z nich, gdyż Slytherin wyszedł jakiś czas temu stwierdzając, że ma coś ważnego do zrobienia.   
– A może... podzielić ich podług zdolności? – zaproponowała Rowena. – Jedną grupę tworzyliby zielarze i alchemicy, drugą wróżki i wieszcze…   
– Głupi pomysł – usłyszeli cichy szept i do komnaty wkroczył dumnie Salazar, szybko podchodząc do Gryffindora i bezceremonialnie wlewając mu do ust jakiś płyn, dopilnowując żeby przyjaciel go przełknął, poprzez zaciśnięcie mu dróg oddechowych. – Wtedy w jednej byłoby pięć osób, w drugiej dziesięć , w jeszcze innej nawet dwadzieścia. I co byśmy zrobili z wszechstronnie uzdolnionymi?   
– ZNOWU JAKAŚ TRUCIZNA?! – wykrzyknął Godryk, patrząc groźnie na Slytherina i fiolkę, którą trzymał w ręce.   
Salazar mrugnął krótko i pokręcił przecząco głową.   
– Truciznę podałem Ci przy śniadaniu. To była odtrutka. – Powiedział i uśmiechnął się ujmująco.


End file.
